The Chronicles of ShivaEdge and the Espers
by CrimsonMercenary
Summary: I was once one of the greatest, but I faded away into the shadows of apathy until I was nothing more then a partial memory. This is the story of my redemption as I reclaim my place in lore alongside one of the greatest guilds in Eden. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

**Author Note: **Here is a very short prologue to get the story just barely started. A disclaimer, I don't own Eden Eternal. ShivaEdge is my actual in game character (In the Diamond server if you want to add me!) Also, Espers is my in game guild and if you read this, play, and want to join us in "real life" please by all means do!

Not sure how long we'll keep this story going, but hey...why not? I'd treasure your opinion so please drop a review when you can!

* * *

><p>Chronicles of ShivaEdge and the Espers<p>

Eden is truly a mystical land indeed. The magic of the dimension transform's one's physical body into the animated characters that we have grown to love in the fantasy world, however one's mind is always still intact. Individuals from the realm of Earth are able to create new lives in this dimension, and often they lose themselves in the adventure and folklore of Eden Eternal. The beauty of this magical land is whenever one wants, they are allowed to reinvent themselves, even as a different species.

I was once a powerful magician, one of the founding members of the most elite guild in Eden, known as Moonshine. My comrades and I traveled the mystic land vanquishing even the greatest foe in the hardest dungeon trial with ease. We strived hard to become the best, and the best we had become. As time passed by, I grew old and weary of the endless adventure, and would enter Eden less and less. Days without Eden eventually became months, and then before I knew it months became years…until I finally returned to find myself a poor halfkin with no guild, no friends, and no purpose. My team had moved on and replaced me. My character was old and outdated. It was time for a fresh start. The veteran adventurer needed to start anew to find himself and to find his love of the land of Eden once more.

I closed my eyes and prepared to shed my skin and reincarnate. Most Guardians in Eden would place all of their most valuable belongings in a secret archive and pick them up as their new form. I however wasn't out for securing my riches. I wanted to make new riches, find new friends, and start completely fresh. The spell was ready, my mind clear, and within moments MicroMinion had died, and the Frozen One, ShivaEdge was born.

These are the tales of glorious adventures.


	2. The Reawakening

**My Reawakening**

I opened my eyes as the blue crystal around me began to softly crumble. The transference of my soul had been successful. Everything on me was smaller. I was once a tall human with pasty white skin and cold blue eyes, and now I was a much smaller halfkin with the same features. I once felt the surge of magic gushing through my blood, now I had only a faint trace of such abilities. I felt to my side nothing but a short sword. I was no longer a powerful mage, but now I felt the spirit and rage of a warrior flowing within my heart. I wore blue armor, which was much heavier than the cloth robes I was used to.

"_No, No, No!" _I thought to myself, _"This won't do at all…a warrior is not what I desire to be? How I battle will not fit this body…I must strive to be something else…but what could I be?"_

With much consideration I realized my path was clear. I was meant to be something greater, a wielder of a great blade. Someone strong, but powerful in damage, not defense. My destiny was leading me to become among one of Eden's finest Samurai.

But what to call myself? I needed a name that would inspire those to believe I was great with a blade. I recalled a game I once played as a child, there was a sword that didn't seem like it was the strongest but it had a nasty ability to do twice as much damage half of the time the player used it. It took the player and the monsters by surprise because though it appeared to be the second best, or maybe even the third best, when wielded properly it was by far the greatest. Yes, that is what I should become! In my past life, it became widely known that I was a fallen warrior….once one of the greatest Half-Moon's of the powerful guild, Moonshine only to become a has been forgotten warrior that none of the current members of the great guild knew anymore. I knew as I stepped from the rumble of the shattered crystal that this time I would become far greater than I ever was and greater than those around me. I would become like that sword, seemingly 2nd rate but secretly the best.

"_Hmm, what was the name of that blade?" _I worked hard to recall as I stepped out of the dark cave into the sunlight of Eden. _"Ahh yes, now I remember…it was called ShivaEdge…and that is to be what I will be called!"_


End file.
